The Puppet Master's Strings
by Oreoishida
Summary: Luffy understood that no matter what, his crew cared for each other. That is one of the main reasons he never stopped Sanji and Zoro from fighting because he knew they would never hurt each other on purpose and they were careful not to hurt each other on accident. But what will the Straw Hats do when one of their own turns on them and what if the results could be damaging?
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!  
**

Luffy was celebrating the Straw Hat Pirates latest victory by doing what he did best, begging Sanji for a feast, though his form of a feast was the typical, lots and lots of meat.

"SANJI! MEAT!"

"Oi, we just ate not that long ago shit head!"

The crew was just winding down from their latest fight, each heading back to their respective areas on the ship before the battle for meat began. Which also came with replies of "Sanji-kun I really would like a drink as well."

"Please Cook-san if it isn't too much trouble could you get me something to drink too?"

"I'm going to need some SUPA COLA!"

"Nothing for you shit head!" Sanji shouted at Franky and once more noodled his way over to the ladies.

The pleas of the Straw Hat Pirates rang out across the ocean as they continued to mention what was on their mind as a necessary treat after the battle. Smiles spreading from face to face, Robin did her best to muffle her laughs behind her hand and Chopper grinned from ear to ear begging for something sweet, each Straw Hat was beaming at Sanji hoping for a special treat each. Luffy had managed to take them on another adventure and with everyone coming out almost unharmed, the odd small scratch or bruise here and there at the most, so the crew was calling this trip a success; until a blade slipped through the black suit jacket of the person their attention had been focused on. Seven sets of eyes widen in shock, one pair of eyes cringed and attempted to hold back the pain while the last set of eyes held no emotion as they stared at the crimson spreading across his blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 1**

Zoro was walking slowing towards the grass planning to take a nap and let the idiots bother the stupid Love-cook until they became blue in the face, but before he realized something was wrong he was already standing motionless, lost in his thoughts. He could feel his body tense, as if it was trying to prepare for something and then he felt emptiness, like he no longer controlled any of his muscles.

"_Good…I'm glad it worked so easily…"_

Zoro tried to move, tried to speak aloud but he wasn't able to perform any basic tasks that he willed his body to do. The voice having gone unnoticed spoke to him again, "_You can try, but I'm sorry to say you will have no success in moving your own body anymore." _Zoro frowned mentally.

There was a pause as if the voice was contemplating something, _"I don't usually like to give away the whole story beforehand but…I wish to take down your captain for his bounty…my name is...you can call me the Puppet Master and well, you are now my puppet. _Zoro tried to speak but was cut off, _perhaps you need proof that you no longer control this body? I can comply with those needs…now who is closer…"_

Zoro watched himself…well that is how it felt...as he turned around and faced the group, his nakama. Part of Zoro began to panic. There was real fear present in his mind at the words that gave way to implications of danger. Zoro looked quickly at the scene before him and sighed with relief, the shit-cook was closest. Good, Zoro thought to himself, he will notice that something is off and be able to stop anything that may come his way, allowing him to figure out what the hell was going on.

Zoro felt his body tense once more before his hand slipped one of his precious swords from his hip. The blade singed to Zoro as he slid it from his sheath, silently allowing itself to be pulled from its slumber. His nakama had yet to notice and the panic became a deep bubbling fear that was rising from within. The blade seemed to shine brightly to Zoro and yet no one was reacting, shouting…nothing. Zoro screamed at himself as the blade slowly and silently slid into Sanji.

"_At a loss for words swordsman? It seems you still have a bit of yourself though…I was aiming for his heart." _Zoro stared horrified as his sword, HIS sword, as it began to drip with the blood of a friend and not an enemy, such a strange sight. Zoro's body voiced his dismay aloud in a dull tone "That was supposed to kill you."

Sanji took a shuddering breath as his one visible eye widened and he adjusted to the pain blossoming from near his right kidney. He had heard the voice behind him but he knew it was not Zoro, the tone was different and held almost no emotion. Sanji inhaled sharply, "What did you do to the Marimo?"

"He isn't home right now."The sword was ripped out of its present hold which escaped with a flinch from the holder and sharp intake of breath. Placing one of his hands over the front of the wound Sanji turned to face whatever it was that had decided to use the idiot as its vessel of choice.

"I suppose I should let you in on a few things quickly, I am the Puppet Master and this is my new puppet. I require all of you with bounties to become my own prize even if I have to take each of you out on my own. I will give you a fighting chance though if you wish. The town you just came from is my own, that is where I claimed this new puppet of mine, and there is where you will have the chance of defeating me if you wish. If you do not I can kill you all here and now and be done with it."Zoro's body quickly dashed forward two swords drawn and went into a few of his attacks. Sanji seeing the change in his body stance was able to easily block each attack from ever reaching any of the other crew members.

"I suppose I should also mention that I will not let this puppet stand by and watch my demise, I will use him as well. I care not for unfair measures when it comes to getting what I want and well what I want just happens to be this particular crew."

Sanji stood defensively in front of Zoro ready to move in and block any incoming attacks. His one visible eye showed determination, "Luffy, take the others and go and figure out what happened on that island, I'll take care of moss for brains here."

"Cook-san, are you sure that is wise?"

"Ah, my Robin-Chwan always worries about me but I'll be fine nothing to worry about in just a little match between the two of us here."

Robin nodded and looked at Luffy who seemed to be taking the situation seriously, "Alright Sanji, but when we get back I expect a feast." With that the soon to be pirate king and most of his crew took off for the city streets, beginning a search for the one behind the strings.

Zoro stared ahead, his gaze empty and seeming to look beyond that which was in front of him. "Oi, you looking at the scenery, or are you just as lost as usual?"

"No, simply wondering how easy this match is going to be and how long it will take you to realize it," the Puppet Master confidently used Zoro's body once more.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and after lighting it placed both hands in his pockets, "ready when you are."

Without waiting to see what would happen Sanji quickly went into the offensive "Mouton Shot!" Zoro's body easily dodged the attack and continued to stare at him without moving into attacking. Sanji continued to throw different kicks at him, throwing himself into different handstands and hoping to feel Zoro's face under the heel of his shoe. Standing up once more, cigarette long since smoked Sanji could feel that something was wrong. His vision swam before him just enough that he felt as if he would lose his balance.

"What's wrong, you seem to be exhausted already…"

Sanji snickered, "when did you cover his blades?"

"Oh, you mean when did I cover them with poison? Soon after he was mine, though he doesn't seem to remember that moment."

Zoro's mind panicked. "What do you mean you covered my swords with poison?! Swords shouldn't be soiled and uncared for in such a manner…and the Cook…" _"Oh you will see soon enough…there isn't a lot in his system but he is beginning to feel it." _Zoro's expression changed from stoic to the briefest of smirks for a moment, but Sanji saw it and felt a chill race down through his bones.

"Poison or no poison, I'm still a better fighter than that shit head you are wearing."

Zoro's body tensed, "Watch it curly brow, you're the one who is poisoned!"

Sanji faltered for a moment, he knew he had heard Zoro just then, their Zoro and he was ready to make that a permit change, "Alright, and then back to our usual day activities." The fight continued in a flash of swords and kicks.

XXX

Robin gasped just as they reached the town and the other Straw Hats waited to know what she had heard. "Cook-san…the Puppet Master said the sword he was stabbed with was covered in poison."

Chopper immediately began to run around in place, "he is going to need a doctor, we have to find a doctor!"

"Chopper, that's you…" Usopp frantically began pointing at the young doctor.

"Oh, right."

"Chopper, I think you should head back to the ship, our nakama are going to need you more than we will in this battle," Luffy stated. "Nami which way do you think we should go now?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post again! I recently got married and just haven't had the time to do any writing/editing! Please enjoy and comment if you feel like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Chopper, Usopp and Nami raced back towards the ship. Nami had felt that they shouldn't all have left Sanji-kun behind but it was at his request. He had fought Zoro so many times before that no one had doubted that he could handle himself. Nami had left instructions for Robin, having assumed the most likely location in the village that they had happened upon the Puppet Master she had brought up her thoughts with Robin and she nodded her agreement. That left Chopper, to care for Sanji along with Nami's help, as well as Usopp to keep Zoro occupied while they helped Sanji out (after complaining of his I-can't-help-find-the-puppet-master-because-I-am-allegric-to-puppets-illness Usopp had been volunteered to help out Chopper).

The trio ran as fast as they could back towards the ship hoping that whatever the poison was that had been used was something Chopper could fight against right away.

"Please be okay Sanji-kun, you told us you would be okay."

XXX

Jumping out of a handstand Sanji swayed before he regained his balance completely. The Puppet Master had managed to get at least three more cuts in, they were shallow Sanji knew that the wounds themselves were not the problem, but the extra poison now passing through his veins would be. He shook his head, blurred vision causing him to misjudge the next swing of his opponent's sword. The blade slashed across his right arm leaving a much larger gash then the other wounds. "Shit," Sanji took a deep breath letting the pain pass for a moment before focusing again on the idiot in front of him.

"Not good enough to face us in person huh? Shit-head here would be able to fight me fair and evenly all on his own…so I'm guessing that is the only reason you are able to fight me, since you have no will of your own," Sanji smirked.

"Is it not enough for you to be poisoned and die slowly? Must I make sure that you are not able to move before I can go after the others?" The voice borrowed consisted of Zoro's but it wasn't quite the same, the hint of the Puppet Master's voice still flowed from his teeth.

"If you want to get anywhere near them you are going to have to make sure I'm unable to follow you…ever," Sanji growled.

"Hahaha, right I'll make a mental note of that."

Zoro's body moved once more as if he wasn't getting tired, as if the battle had only just begun. The Puppet Master smirked causing Zoro's body to the same as well. He came in fast swinging two of the swords at his disposal. Even being slower than usual Sanji was able to dodge the swings easily enough.

"Still not as good as him, so-" Sanji stopped mid-sentence and gasped, staring down at the sword that was now sticking out of him. "How…" Sanji looked up and glared at his attacker.

"I was getting sick of all of your mouthing off, saying that I wasn't going to be able to take you out is really starting to piss me off. I thought that perhaps you wouldn't be used to him throwing things at you," The Puppet Master smirked, rushed at Sanji, smashing him against the walls of the Sunny. "So maybe you understand a little more now how serious I am as well as what I intend to do." He grabbed the sword, pulling it through more flesh before he began twisting it around grinning at the gasp of pain as well as the look on the cook before him. "Now, do you believe I can match your abilities?"

Sanji saw pain. The look at Zoro's face wasn't helping him either as he gasped in pain trying to suppress the scream that was bubbling up from below. Zoro looked like he was enjoying every moment of this. Sanji knew it wasn't their Zoro but the expression was beginning to hurt just as much as the sword in his gut. The sword began to slide further into his flesh and he couldn't help but let a small scream escape his lips and that is when he noticed Zoro's eyes. The pained looked that crossed them showed Sanji that he was still in there and he hoped it meant he could still fight whatever was happening.

"Oi Shit-head, maybe you should stop letting some idiot control your body because he's making you look bad."

The look in Zoro's eyes turned from pained to annoyed in a flash as well as the pulling on the sword ceased. "What do you think I'm trying to do? Stupid cook I've tried to take back control since before you got stabbed!"

"Yeah well you are doing a shitty job."

"Fuck you! I'm doing what I can!"

Sanji grinned through the pain for just a moment and focused all of his attention on Zoro. "I'm glad I got through to you." Sanji's eyes expressed all the pain he was feeling but quickly leaned down and away from Zoro to begin coughing. Blood. Zoro could see it; blood was coming from the cook's mouth. "Heh…guess I couldn't quite _win_ though," Sanji mumbled before sliding down to the floor with Zoro.

Zoro looked at Sanji and realized how much damage had been done. He began to hear a voice in his head once more, "See what you did? They will no longer accept you as one of their own. You are better off letting me decide your fate for you." Zoro backed away from Sanji afraid that whatever happened next would seal his fate completely.

The voice continued to speak to Zoro as he stared at his fallen nakama, blood seeming to seep from all of him when he heard the scream, "SANJI-KUN!"

XXX

Robin stopped running. Luffy and the others turned to see her darkened expression each conveying their fear in their eyes. "What's happened Robin?" Luffy calmly asked.

"Sanji-san…I'm not sure that…the wounds look extremely bad as well as the fact that poison is involved…Luffy we need to move quickly!"


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 3**

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami screamed upon seeing him covered in his own blood.

Zoro had stopped fighting and it appeared as though he was out on his feet, staring at Sanji with a blank look in his eyes. Usopp moved the others towards Sanji, keeping an eye on Zoro as Chopper reached his patient. Usopp's legs shook as he walked but knowing that Sanji needed them kept him at least moving in the proper direction.

Chopper quickly looked Sanji over, noticing the blade still within his flesh. He flinched at the total number of wounds that covered Sanji's body, wondering how many more there could be that he didn't notice right away. Pulling his medical bag closer Chopper took a sample of the poison. He began testing it hoping to recognize a poison he may have worked with in the past.

It didn't take long for the little reindeer to get results, he had to find a quicker way to identify poisons when it came to a crew like this, and soon he was speaking aloud to the others, "I think I have the poison figured out, Nami can you go to my room and grab this for me." After writing down instructions for Nami, Chopper passed the paper to her and she left as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Chopper began to stop whatever bleeding he could, looking next at the sword still within Sanji he prepared to remove it, asking Usopp to hold the sword and to pull when he said so. Sanji had yet to move but with the sword being removed a pained gurgle escaped his lips. Blinking slowly he watched as Chopper stopped the bleeding from the recent sword wound and began to stitch him back up. The doctor before him could see the cast over look in his eyes that suggested the pain his patient was feeling.

Sanji's vision seemed to be doing some strange loops, double images moving back and forth until they became one solid object. Blinking a few more times seemed to calm the images and force them all back into place; Sanji's eyes went wide as his focus was pulled back to Zoro's form, which was once more charging towards him…and Chopper who was now in front of him. Without thinking Sanji pushed Chopper out of the way as he quickly pushed himself into a handstand. Blocking the sword that swung down directly in the space Chopper had just been, though he blocked the crazed attack with effort, pushing Zoro back as well as he once more stood up.

"Sanji! You shouldn't be up!" Chopper panicked.

"I don't have much of a choice," Sanji panted "if I don't hold him back we are going to be in trouble."

"It's alright…I-I can t-take care of i-it," Usopp's legs shook expressing the opposite.

"It's alright you guys, I can take care of this," Sanji pulled out a cigarette and placed it at his lips, lighting it he began to slowly enjoy the moment. "It's just Zoro after all I can take care of him."

"I doubt that, I have complete control of him once more, although only for a short time it seems he has broken my attachment…how strange," the Puppet Master smirked.

Usopp quickly fired at Zoro hoping to stop him in his tracks but only managed to get him to change the path he was using to get to his intended target. The sharp shooter was unsure of what to do. He was scared, worried and most of all he could tell that his nakama would not be able to handle much more than he already had. Usopp fired another shot, readying another but had to hold his fire, Sanji was too close for comfort at this point.

Zoro's body continued its dash towards Sanji, this time though dropping his sword and grabbing the cook he smashed him onto the deck, placing one hand on his throat and turned to the others who had begun to move in to help. Usopp pulled his sling-shot back into the ready position and waited on Chopper to come alongside him. The two of them stared at Zoro, determined to find a way to get both of the individuals in front of them out of harm's way. Nami was also moving closer and went to swing her staff as Zoro shouted, "STOP, any closer and I will just kill him now." Usopp froze, lowering his weapon. "I would rather use him though…actually that is not a bad idea." Chanting words that Chopper and Usopp did not understand, Zoro's body placed two fingers on Sanji's forehead and a blue light covered Zoro and began to flow into Sanji. Struggling Sanji tried to move, tried to keep whatever was happening from happening but ceased to move as the light vanished from sight. Zoro fell, his inert body lying next to Sanji's.

Chopper was the first to begin moving, his instincts to help overriding anything else. As he reached the two of them Sanji's eyes snapped open and a grin crossed his face. "I like this one much better…he will be completely and only mine within minutes."

Chopper gasped as Sanji stood up once more, cigarette fallen nearby and forgotten. "Sanji…?"

"He isn't home. I'll let you in on a little secret doctor of the Straw Hat pirates," Sanji's body leaned down towards Chopper with an uncharacteristic smile and whispered, "I can control even the bodies of those who have died," Sanji's body smiled.

Chopper's eyes widened at the realization, "Do you mean…is he…"

"Not yet but soon enough he will be, the poison is still working its course, you weren't able to give him the antidote yet were you? Hmm well that is unfortunate but it makes the game so much more fun to play, I'm sure Luffy would agree with anything I asked if it meant saving the life of his cook. Maybe I should go find out." With that the person controlling Sanji's body laughed as he jumped off the ship running in the direction the crew had went earlier.

"Chopper…how…how long do we have before…before…" Usopp began to ask.

"I-I don't know how much poison was in his blood stream…I didn't get to finish patching up some of the wounds…he has two stab wounds at least…both which would have allowed large amounts of poison…I…Usopp we need to get the antidote in him right away, regardless of who has control," Chopper finished definitely.

Chopper looked to the right of Usopp to see Nami who had stopped moving it seemed long ago. Chopper could see she was in shock. "Nami, Nami! Answer me are you okay?!"

Nami remained silent for a moment before responding, "Chopper this is bad isn't it?"

"I won't lie to you Nami…it is. We need to get moving okay? Usopp can you wait until Zoro wakes up? I'm not sure what he will remember but we need his help as soon as he can give it to us okay?"

"Sure thing Chopper, as a brave warrior of the sea I can handle this task!"

"Join us as soon as you can, Nami lets hurry and catch up to the others!"

"Yes, please Chopper, let's go." Nami placed the antidote in Chopper's hand and they ran off once more in the direction of town.

XXX

"It has to be around here somewhere, I feel like we are going in circles!" Luffy shouted.

"I keep telling you…that you are going in circles," Robin declared watching Luffy circle the same block once more.

"Oh…well we should head down this way next!" Pointing down a different street, Robin, Franky and Brook followed as well this time.

The group reached another cross street as well as a few alleyways, looking around trying to determine an area they had seen before that they could have fallen into a trap but they saw nothing put a puff of smoke.

"Cook-san" Robin whispered crossing her arms "I know what happened on the ship."

Sanji's body slid from the alleyway, a smirk dawning his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 4**

Something was wrong. He could tell because everything seemed fuzzy, as if he had drank a lot the night before but he didn't remember doing that. He couldn't even remember having a party or Sanji cooking…Luffy begging…He shook his head from side to side quickly. Trying to focus, vision swimming, he saw a blade slide into the cook and a horrible laugh that followed. Zoro began to panic, it was like a dream stuck on repeat. He would be himself one second, and stabbing Sanji the next. The cook would then turn and look at him, hurt, pain and mistrust in his eyes before slumping to the ground by Zoro's feet. Jumping Zoro quickly sat up and began to determine where he was and what was going on. He noticed Usopp ready to fire, watching him before anything else registered, "What happened?"

Usopp noticing the difference in his body language as well as Zoro's mannerisms, lowered his weapon and moved closer to Zoro "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels a little fuzzy but…I'm fine…I think…where are the others?"

"Zoro, how much do you remember of the last hour?"

"We just got back didn't we? Usopp, tell me what happened, where are the others?!"

"Zoro…they…I…don't worry, you can move right?"

"Usopp tell me right now what is going on!"

"We need to get moving, I'll explain what I can along the way but Luffy is going to need our help!"

Zoro stood up ignoring the lingering feelings of confusion and nodded at Usopp to lead the way back into the city. He continued to think back as much as he could but everything seemed clouded as though he hadn't been awake in a while.

Usopp usually the great teller of tales and stories wasn't sure where to begin in telling Zoro all of what happened. It seemed as though he had forgotten most of what he had done and Usopp felt as though that may be for the better. Struggling internally with himself Usopp looked back at Zoro to see if he was going to push the topic but it seemed as though he was focused on keeping himself moving. He let it go then, hoping that the question of what happened was left to another time.

XXX

Sanji's body went right into the offensive, seeming to aim for Robin first but moving quickly to the left to send Brook flying into the nearest wall instead. Sanji moved easily from position to position as Franky was the next too harshly connect with another nearby wall.

"SANJI what are you doing?!" Luffy yelled confusion rolling across his features.

"Captain-san you must be careful, the man who was using Swordsman-san has taken over Cook-san," Robin crossed her arms hoping to grab onto the man who was using Sanji as a puppet.

"It's true I had to switch bodies, the other one managed to get away from me just a little too much. But, before this fight continues there is something I think you need to know," Sanji smiled menacingly but Robin cut him off before he could finish his thought, "Cook-san is still poisoned."

"Ah, you paid attention to the whole conversation then. Yes, your cook doesn't have much time left until his body completely shuts down without any aid. Your doctor was unable to give him the antidote Straw Hat Luffy, so I'm wondering what you would do for the safe return of your dear cook?"

"Let him go…now," Luffy glared pure hatred at the man before him.

"That would be far too easy" Sanji attacked in full force aiming for Luffy.

XXX

Nami and Chopper rounded the corner just as Sanji's attacked connected with Luffy. "Luffy be careful Sanji is still in trouble!" Name shouted hoping Luffy wouldn't do too much damage to Sanji fearing that his already battered body wouldn't be able to handle any more. Luffy though dodged out of the way of the next attack, making sure to not touch Sanji at all as he continued to dodge left and right without attacking back in any way.

"Chopper, get it to him as soon as you see the chance okay?" Nami whispered as she went up to the others. "Why don't you let Sanji go and face us in person you jerk!"

Sanji's body turned to her "because that would mean all the fun and games would be over with and I just enjoy this part far too much," grinning he moved to attack Nami, "I love watching the look in a pirate's eye as they realize they are going to die because of the actions of their own crewmate" swinging his leg up the Puppet Master's grin faded as it stopped just before the kick would have landed. "What's the meaning of this?" The Puppet Master growled.

"Clearly you didn't do your research when you decided to come after the Straw Hat Pirates," Robin smirked.

"Because if you _had_ done your research you would know that" Nami added before Robin joined her once more…

"Sanji would never hit a woman!"

Both female members of the crew managed to pin the cook in place, something that if he had been himself surely would have caused the most terrifying of nosebleeds but instead gave their doctor a fighting chance.

"The perfect chance!" Chopper shouted as in placed the needle quickly into Sanji releasing the antidote necessary to stop the poison.

Laughter filled the air which was met with frowns and worried looks. "You may have given this body the antidote but did you ever consider it may have been too late to begin with?" The laughter continued as Sanji's body glanced at everyone to see their reactions. "He's body had been poisoned so many separate times and it has been so long since the first cut, I'm afraid the poison may have spread too much." Using Sanji's face the Puppet Master's grin widened into a creepy expression that the Straw Hats could not look away from.

"No." Luffy looked right into the soul of the man who was using his cook, "Sanji is tougher than that, he's fine."

"Guess I'll have to see if he ever wakes up to prove you right."

The Puppet Master was playing with his foes as much as possible. Trying to gauge the level of response that his current puppet had to the antidote he had received. So far it didn't seem to change anything. He was still in control, the one called Sanji wasn't fighting, wasn't trying to gain control back in anyway so he began to become confident once again as his smirk continued to spread across the body's face he was using. It was always hard to find one that he liked, one that was easy to understand and use to easily attack others but this one, beaten and broken had worked better than he had ever imagined.

The Puppet Master glared at Luffy as he noticed all of the Straw Hat Pirates circling around him. He began to wonder to himself what their reaction would be if he attacked once more. With a grin he used Sanji's body to throw himself into a handstand and swung his legs around to get the crew to move back and away. The Straw Hat pirates all seemed to back away in unison, afraid to be the one to hit their cook next and the Puppet Master grinned, jumping into another attack against their captain.

Hello readers! Sorry for the time in-between posts but life got a bit complicated and busy for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think and I hope to have more up much sooner than last time!

-Oreoishida


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 5**

Zoro and Usopp came around the corner just as Sanji was bounding away from the rest of the crew, moving without difficulty it appeared from a distance so Usopp calmed a little. Zoro however stopped in place the color draining from his face. "Zoro…are you okay…is something wrong?"

Zoro stood motionless for the moment before the flashback started, taking form for him to watch once more. He watched as he fought with himself the first time, tried to keep the sword from reaching Sanji and saw how he failed as the blade slid into Sanji, pain written on his face.

Zoro shook his head, willing the images to disappear forever and looked to Usopp for help. "What happened to the cook?"

Usopp unsure of how to answer faltered before he could respond, "It-t wasn't you Zoro, you tried to fight whoever it was that decided to attack us but…he…got Sanji too."

Zoro could now see in-between the images of the past cook, and the cook in front of him now; bleeding from numerous wounds, the labored breathing that showed the cook was suffering still as well as the blood collecting on the ground gave way to the rest of the flashbacks. How the Cook had fought him trying to keep him from going after the others as well as to protect him too. Zoro knew that Sanji had given it his all, especially when his body went to attack him through Chopper…he was going to go through Chopper but the Cook had reacted quickly saving him. Then he saw the Puppet Master taking over Sanji after he had broken the attachment and he saw Sanji's lips move. Zoro frowned and tried to concentrate, what had the Cook said to him just before he lost himself to the darkness? He shook his head, frustration getting the better of him, anger reaching a boiling point as he stood once more and drew his swords. Zoro dashed towards the rest of the crew leaving Usopp behind and confused.

"Hey dartbrow, maybe you should stop fighting the ladies and face a real challenge!"

Sanji's body turned and stared. Zoro swore he saw the Cook somewhere in those eyes, pleading with him to make sure to keep the others safe, but they were also eyes of someone who had already given in.

Sword met foot and the battle between the two began once more. The distraction was enough for Robin to quietly pull Brook as well as Usopp to the sidelines and away from the battle. The fight raged on as Luffy watched a faint but worried look on his face.

XXX

"Robin exactly where are we going?" Usopp asked as the rounded a corner further up the street.

"I'm hoping that Swordsman-san and Cook-san can keep the Puppet Master busy long enough so that we may find him and stop him," Robin stated as if that had clearly been the plan all along.

"Right then, perhaps you could show me your panties before we move on, possibly to our deaths?"

Brook was suddenly laying on the ground, a pair of arms holding him in place as Robin looked back at him "I'm sure we don't have time for such a thing right now."

Usopp nodded, agreeing just to be safe. "Any ideas where to look Robin?"

"I'm sure we were almost exactly in the same spot as him, his power seems to be a bit stronger the closer we are, perhaps one of the buildings on this street then? I wonder if there are back entrances to all of the buildings," Robin continued to question herself while she answered aloud for all to hear.

Usopp looked down the backs of the buildings until a puppet store caught his attention. "Robin you don't think this would be that easy now do you?"

"Anything is worth a shot, Longnose-kun."

XXX

"That the best you got ero-cook?!"

Sanji's body swung into another kick aiming for Zoro's head but was blocked by his swords. Silence fell between the two as the Puppet Master refused to speak but watched each movement Zoro made carefully.

The two fighters were at each other blow for blow. Zoro knew just as well as Sanji did what they were most likely to attack with next, which move the other was most likely going to counter with. Zoro was surprised that the Puppet Maser seemed to be able to use these muscle memories and fight equally with Zoro. He had yet to draw all three blades, leaving Wado in its stealth for the time being as he blocked and counter with a horizontal sweep of both of his swords. Sanji's body was ready though and dodged to the left, aiming a kick at Zoro's stomach that he easily moved to block.

Zoro decided to change tactics a bit and went in for the attack himself, feinting an attack at Sanji's head to instead head for his knees, hoping to knock the idiot off balance for just a moment. Sanji's body was able to see the feint and quickly jumped over the swords aimed to topple him. With a grunt Zoro blocked yet another kicked aimed to readjust his spine.

"Don't have anything to say idiot?!" Zoro aimed to knock Sanji over but was met again with a foot blocking his pathway. "You're stronger than this cook, fight him!"

A well-aimed kick hit Zoro in the stomach sending him harshly to his knees. "…Sanji…"

Sanji's body stilled, staring at Zoro as he stood back up. "Shithead actually knows my name…"

The gathered Straw Hats watched as the fighting duo stopped and faced each other, neither one moving to attack again. "Thanks…for keeping me…away from the others…Zoro." Sanji's knees buckled sending him rushing to the ground below, Zoro catching him just before he hit. "Shithead…let me go…he's…still here…" Sanji managed to say before falling completely limp in Zoro's arms.

"Chopper!"

Chopper rushed closer and began to tend to Sanji as fast as he could, slowing the bleeding down as much as possible. Zoro held Sanji's head in his lap, something he would never allow normally but he was afraid to move the cook too much…there was just so much damage done to his body.

"Chopper, is he going to be okay?" Luffy asked calmly.

"I-I-I'm doing the best that I can right now. Without being aboard the Sunny I only have what I usually carry with me and some of these wounds are really deep. We need to move him but I'm worried that if we don't defeat the Puppet Master first it won't matter at all."

Sanji's blue eyes snapped open, clouded and emotionless he reached out wrapped his hands around Zoro's throat. Zoro's eyes pleaded with the deep empty blue in front of him to fight back but he knew that Sanji had strained himself too much, that the cook was doing all that he could but it was just physically too much at once. Chopper stunned at the sudden motion stood terrified at the scene before him, frozen in shock.

Sanji began to cry "What is this? How can you still be fighting back! I don't understand!" The voice that escaped the cook didn't match what Zoro was seeing. The pain was clear in so many different levels as Zoro watched the man in front of him fight himself and the tears that were falling. The hold on Zoro's throat tightened quickly and he gasped as the last of his pathway was completely blocked but only for a moment.

Sanji's hands quickly dropped from Zoro's throat and reached for the swords nearby placing a blade quickly across his throat. "I'm sorry, but…but…I can't cause anyone else any more pain," Sanji said this so calmly, so matter-of-factly that it chilled Zoro to the bone.

Reaching out in reflex Zoro stopped Sanji from moving, "this isn't the way cook, we can beat him."

A loud bang followed by shattering window panes meet the Straw Hat crew. Sanji glowed blue for a second before the light was pulled away from him in the direction of the sounds. His expression was one of contentment as he once more passed out.

I don't recall having done something like this at the end, but this author would just like to say sorry for not posting faster as well as I hope you find the characters done justice here still (I feel that sometimes Sanji is a bit out of character when I write for him) but honestly I feel that he would do something stupid like think the only way to save the others would be to try and take himself out. This whole crew is so self-sacrificing! Oh wells, hope anyone reading enjoyed!

-Oreoishida


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 6**

"Robin I'm not sure it's such a good idea that we went off on our own…"

"Nothing to worry about Longnose-kun, I believe the man we are fighting is much weaker in person that his power is" Robin stated.

"Perhaps he doesn't have a brain, Yohoohoo, skull joke!"

"I'm hoping you guys are right, I'm starting to get my I'm-afraid-of-going-into-this-strange-building sickness," Usopp's knees began to shake as he walked.

"We will be fine, I'm sure of it" Robin stated.

The trio marched up to the building in question and looked for a moment around the door and windows. Trying to determine if anything about the house looked unusual or if they would be able to just walk right in. After inspecting every inch they could see, the trio slowly turned the handle and went inside.

The surrounding darkness encompassed them for a second their eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. There wasn't much to see in the small space the door opened up to. Only a small hallway and a staircase leading upwards. Robin listened to the empty space before turning to her companions. "I believe we should head upwards."

"Sounds good to me, perhaps we will find the source of all of our troubles that way," Brook added.

Heading up the stairs they found themselves faced with a closed door. Touching the handle gently Robin noted that it was not locked, "how fortunate, Usopp will you do the honors of opening the door," Robin asked as she crossed her arms preparing for battle. Brook pulled his sword from its sheath guarding the other side of the door to match Robin.

Usopp looked at the two of them, nodded and pushed the object before him, throwing the door open the three of them rushed in.

XXX

The Puppet Master was not what Robin had expected. The man appeared to be roughly around her age, dressed in ceremonial robes surrounded by different talismans and mirrors from what Robin could tell. He was clearly focused on keeping his hold on their cook because he didn't move or flinch when they walked in. Robin tested her theory by trying to move him with her extra arms but all that resulted from her actions was shifting him slightly to the right.

"We need to break his concentration."

"Perhaps a song?" Brook asked.

"I doubt that that is what it would take, here let the great captain Usopp take care of this!" Firing one of his special star bombs at The Puppet Master Usopp hoped to shock the man enough to get his attention off of what he was doing. Unfortunately for all of those present he didn't anticipate the chemicals in the room to react to the fiery explosion causing the entire room to explode right out the side of the building, glass shattering to the street below.

XXX

The Straw Hat pirates watched as the glass rained down onto the street followed by a man they couldn't identify. This was only stranger since he was followed by Robin, Brook and Usopp.

"That was so cool, do it again!" Luffy shouted.

"I'd rather not Captain-san it was extremely unintended."

Before anyone else could say anything against their captain the man who was thrown from the window stood up before them glaring. "How can you fools continue to break my connection?"

"What connection? We don't know you idiot," Luffy stated without so much as an acknowledgement of who he was speaking to.

"I'll let you know I have more up my sleeve than controlling you stupid pirates!" The Puppet Master began to chant words as he grew in size, muscles enlarging enough to match Zoro's mass. He then threw a right hook at Luffy who took the punch full on as it sent him flying into another building.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted bringing her Clima-tact in front of her to prepare for battle.

"What's wrong with you pirates?! Everyone always runs away, moves on when they lose one of their own but you foolishly stay behind and try to fight me!" The Puppet Master shouted.

"I refuse to leave any of my nakama behind, that just isn't an option," Luffy stated as he stepped into place with his nakama, seemingly as if he had never been gone in the first place.

"What about him, I've never seen a pirate wait around long enough to watch one of their own die and he's pretty much gone, why stay and fight if it means nothing?!" Gesturing at Sanji's inert form the Puppet Master continued to glare.

Luffy's expression went dark as he walked over to Sanji. Chopper had begun to work on the Cook hoping to slow the bleeding with the tools that he had with him but Luffy could tell they needed to be able to head back to the ship and soon. Luffy grabbed his hat, kneeled and placed it gently into Sanji's hand, folding his fingers around the rim. Zoro looked up into Luffy's determined eyes and nodded. He understood what his captain wanted and he released his hold on Sanji placing his head slowly on the ground he stood with his captain to face the threat before them.

"You've messed with the wrong pirate crew."

The Puppet Master seemed startled for a moment but regained his composure quickly. "I won't lose that easily either, I still have some puppets around here as well as I am still able to pull a few tricks that you have yet to see!"

The Straw Hat pirates prepared for battle, knowing that they were fighting for a life.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 7**

The battle began with the Puppet Master calling on a few of his puppets. Most of them looked like townspeople but a few looked like they had been pirates in the past. These people fought as though they felt no pain, as though they would never get tired. The Straw Hats noted these people and made sure to only knock them out and tie them up since they had no control over their actions.

"Usopp, get that one on the right!" Nami shouted.

"Firestar followed by a smokestar!" Usopp cut off two of the puppet's paths and then blinded them, "perfect hit!" Usopp took the moment to celebrate his hit before he moved to attack another couple of people trying to sneak up behind Robin.

"Seis-fleuers" Robin stated calmly, cutting off the oxygen supply to the puppets long enough for them to pass out. Those who met her hands were slowly, though perhaps a little violently, lead to sleep.

Nami quickly ran up and tied them together as well as tied their feet separately to make things far too difficult to try and run away. "Nice we got some more of them tied up now!"

From a short distance away they could hear Brook ask without hesitation, "Perhaps I could see your panties?"

Forehead twitching Nami appeared next to Brook, smacking him upside the head with her Clima-tact, "Stop asking the bad guys for such things!"

Luffy fought with the Puppet Master as Zoro watched, waiting of his chance to attack or flea. He had understood Luffy's message and if the others were fine, then he was going to take Chopper and the Cook back to the ship as fast as possible. Watching like this made him twitchy though, he wanted to be out there fighting with everyone but he understood that they were in better shape than their Cook was at this point. The Puppet Master laughed once, stopping Luffy in his tracks as he vanished from Zoro's sight.

"I can make it easier for you" he reappeared behind Chopper "and eliminate what makes you fight like this in the first place."

Chopper upon hearing the voice behind him turned, shocked to look at the Puppet Master as he swung a knife down, prepared to stab Sanji.

Zoro saw red and without a seconds hesitation he was in front of Chopper, disarming the Puppet Master. "You've caused Sanji enough pain today."

XXX

Franky had managed to take out the rest of the puppets from around town and was finishing tying them up as him and the others turned to look at the Puppet Master himself. Standing face to face with Zoro would have been an impressive sight if the Puppet Master didn't look as horrified as he did.

Now that each crew member was free and ready to attack the Puppet Master he seemed to grow fearful and took a step away from them without thinking. "I don't understand you pirates and I never will!"

Luffy looked at the man before him and without a second thought, a punch connected with the man's face as he shouted "you clearly don't understand nakama which means you haven't tried to understand anything but yourself."

The punched connected solidly with the Puppet Master's cheek and sent him flying into the building he had not too long before fallen out of. Fearfully he gathered himself and prepared to fight the group before him. He lashed out at Nami hoping to catch her off guard but she easily blocked with her clima-tact and smacked him in return with it. Each Straw Hat slowly got closer to the form before them.

Zoro moved the last few steps between him and the man who had used him to hurt one of his nakama and unleashed all three of his swords on him in one great attack.

Leaving the Puppet Master to the marines that were now headed to the half destroyed city, they tied him to a pole outside his home and placed a note regarding everything he had been doing and that he was in fact a devil fruit user himself and that the marines should be careful. Luffy nicely signed his name before they left. Everyone was preparing themselves for an easy walk back when Chopper cried out, turning to everyone and exclaimed horrified as he laid Sanji on the ground "Sanji stopped breathing!"

Zoro reacted a beat faster than everyone else, running to Chopper's side he began to pump Sanji's chest so the frantic Chopper could focus on breathing for their Cook. The Straw Hats watched, holding their breath, waiting to hear what the next words out of Chopper's mouth were.


	9. Chapter 9

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 8**

The Straw Hat's continued on with their daily activities while still at port. Luffy was itching to move on but at the same time he knew why they were waiting, Sanji owed him a feast and he wasn't able to make it just yet.

"Luffy he just needs some rest now. I doubt there is any lasting damage but I won't know for sure until…he wakes up," Chopper hesitated before finishing.

"Chopper, I know you have done everything you can and I know Sanji will be fine, we just have to give him a few more days," Luffy replied in one of his more calm and clear voices that the crew rarely heard.

Chopper starred up at Luffy for a moment, eyes going wide and nodded his head. If Luffy said something was going to happen it was only a matter of time.

XXX

Nami had gone back to her room to work on her most current map. She was determined to finish this island before they moved on with their journey. It was something to do. That was what she needed something that her attention could focus on that didn't involve thinking about anything else, just her, her map and the ink she just spilled all over herself. _Damn_ Nami thought to herself.

"Worried about something Navigator-san?" Robin questioned.

"No…yes…maybe," Nami sighed, "I'm not sure what I'm feeling but it's at least concern…concern that I'm not sure how easily one can make it back from something like this.

"I think you need to give Cook-san more credit. He gave his all in that fight but that doesn't mean he would give up now. Plus wouldn't he be worried his ladies wouldn't get anymore snacks?" Robin didn't quite smile but Nami could feel it, she missed Sanji too and was attempting to lighten the mood.

XXX

"I'm not sure how these old bones care be of help Usopp," Brook stated while he watched Usopp working at the stove.

"I just…well…I wanted…wanted someone with me to be honest Brook…" Usopp stared down at the ground for a moment hoping Brook wouldn't be too upset.

"Ah, I see. Shall I play a tune then?" Pulling out his violin Brook began to play a calming melody that slowly flowed throughout the entire ship.

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure we still all ate…but it didn't feel right being in here…without someone else," listening to the music Usopp continued to work quietly until dinner was ready.

XXX

Franky had moved around the ship checking every inch for damage. Moving across the deck he had fixed everything that he could find and then some. He had managed to work in a few more things he had been wanting to do…and then he had even decided to rebuild things that didn't need it. Franky sighed to himself and mumbled… "This isn't super at all."

Brook had passed by as Franky mumbled, having to grab another string from his stuff in order to continue playing for Usopp. "Franky would you care to join us in the galley? I'm working on a new song and would enjoy hearing what others think of it."

Franky looked up, eyes clouded with tears and shouted "YES! Of course I will help out!" His normal excitement seemed to be missing or at least lacking but Brook smiled to himself all the same.

XXX

Luffy had gone from his favorite spot to finding new places to ponder. This was something he rarely, if ever did, but he needed to think. The crew was tense, they were sad, they needed him to be their captain and tell them that everything would be fine. Luffy could hear the music coming from Sanji's kitchen while Usopp cooked, a weird concept that he was having trouble believing. Brook had saved Franky from his depressive thoughts and asked for his help. Nami was okay, Luffy knew that, but he also knew that everything was bothering her. He had been walking by when she spilled her ink for who knows what time it was. Luffy wasn't concerned for Robin either, she was hurting but she was older than the others, she knew what it took for her to handle things. The only two people that Luffy really worried about were Chopper and Zoro. Both had seemed as though they would only start to relax once Sanji was awake again. Luffy loved that his crew felt for each other just as he did for each of them, but he didn't want them to hurt themselves worrying about Sanji, after all he was going to be just fine.

"You're frowning…you really should stop thinking, Luffy, I'm not sure it's good for you."

"Nami…I was just thinking."

"That's what I said I was worried about."

Luffy could almost hear normal coming back to his navigator. He smiled slightly and then made eye contact with her. "I'm worried about the crew, about Sanji. So I'm just trying to figure out what to do next."

Nami was shocked. There were few times she ever heard Luffy speak seriously, where he actually thought through all of his actions and tried to find the best solution to the problem at hand. "And do you have any thoughts on what happens now, how do you help those who worry, those who blame themselves?"

Luffy looked at Nami, his eyes telling her everything. "I need to fix a few things Nami, please try and not worry too much."

Nami watched their captain bounce off towards the infirmary. It wasn't a shock to her to see him go, she knew that this was hitting two of the crew harder than the others. Shaking her head Nami dismissed the thoughts she had, the blood that she had seen and went back to her maps. Until Sanji was better, and until the rest of the crew was in better spirits she wouldn't think too much about what happened at all.

XXX

Zoro appeared to be asleep in the infirmary. He sat himself against a wall, that just happened to be near Sanji and he managed to fall asleep there. Chopper knew otherwise though. His animal hearing making it hard not to notice the difference in the crew's wakeful breathing versus their actual sleeping. He didn't say anything though. He figured Zoro wanted to be close to Sanji without concerning the others, and that he didn't want anyone to ask him why he was there.

Chopper sighed to himself. He was extremely tired but at the same time he didn't want to leave Sanji. Zoro looked up at Chopper and sensed this was the case and spoke softly "go ahead and sleep if you need to, I can look after the cook, and I'll come and get you if anything happens."

Chopper hesitated and looked from Sanji to Zoro, worry clearly written across all of his features before nodding his head at Zoro, "thanks…I think I will sleep…just for a bit and please come and get me the second anything changes."

Zoro nodded back at Chopper as he made his leave. He was glad honestly to have some time alone with the Cook. It was what he needed the most he felt at this point. Zoro sighed heavily as he stood up to stand alongside Sanji's bed. Without looking at the inert body before him Zoro began talking.

"I'm not sure I'd ever be able to say this to your face if you were awake so I wanted to make sure I got through the whole thing…Cook…I am sorry for what I did. I know the others and probably you will tell me it wasn't my fault and part of me knows that. The other part of me though…I'm so sorry…I could have killed you…I almost took your dream away from you and there is nothing I can do to fix that, nothing I can do to make it up to you." Zoro was trembling at this point, not from what he was saying but the memories of what the Puppet Master had forced him to do.

"St-stupid Marimo."

"Sanji?!"

Sanji had opened his eyes just barely and looked directly at Zoro wondering just how long his speech would go before he realized he was awake. "Idiot swordsman, you're right I don't blame you for one second. This wasn't you and it wasn't me…it was that damn idiot. I'm assuming Luffy kicked his stupid shitty ass for us then?"

Zoro stood in place, frozen in fear that this may just be wishful thinking, that Sanji would wake up here and now, telling him exactly what he needed to hear.

"Well? Shit-head are you paying any attention to me?"

"Yeah…he showed that idiot what happens when you mess with the Straw Hat Pirates, I need to go and get Chopper."

Sanji nodded allowing Zoro his chance to escape, watching as he left Sanji turned his attention just past the door "you can come out now."

Luffy bounced into the room but to Sanji's surprise he contained himself better than usual. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay Sanji. I mean I knew you would be fine but I wanted to make sure you were _fine._"

Sanji laughed internally to himself. Only the boy that they followed through the deadly seas all over the world would ask him if he was _fine. _"Everything aches but I think I'll be up in no time, I owe you a feast still right?"

Luffy visibly grew more excited but contained himself and in a tone that Sanji had never experienced before, "Sanji, we need you to get better first, the feast can wait until then. Zoro isn't the only one who is worried about you. A lot of us saw you fighting when you were being controlled and we saw how hurt you were. You can't do that all the time okay? You aren't the one who is supposed to be protecting everyone but you always do that...you always get hurt making sure that no one else does…and I am grateful but you have to remember, that's my job. Your job is to make me lots of meat whenever I ask for it." Luffy finished with a nod of his still hatless head.

Sanji couldn't believe what he had heard. Their captain, the one that they had said was insane, the one that they all agreed to follow head-on into their dreams, said the most serious thing he had ever heard. Sanji could feel his eyes tearing up and did his best not to cry right then and there. "Thanks, captain. I know I worried you guys but, I'm going to make it up to you."

Sanji noticed that the straw hat that usually was placed firmly on their captain's head was laying on top of his stomach. He moved to grab the hat and place it back on its proper place but Luffy shook his head. "Once you make it up to me, I'll take my hat back."

Luffy waited there talking about random stories that Usopp had been telling or about how he had fallen into the sea yesterday because he saw a huge fish he couldn't identify and just anything else he could think to talk about until Sanji fell asleep again. Chopper had come back and run some tests but he didn't get through much before Sanji was sleeping soundly again. Luffy smiled one of his huge winning smiles at Chopper as he headed back out on deck.

XXX

The Straw Hats had begun their journey again under the careful navigation of Nami a few days ago. They were scheduled to hit the next island in just a few days but had laid anchor for a couple of hours for Sanji's all better celebration. The Cook had been in the galley all day and had asked for no one to bother him. The crew had also noticed over the last few days that Sanji had been wearing Luffy's hat, no one asked any questions, they all knew what it meant. The moment Luffy had his hat back, was the moment that everything was alright again.

The smells coming from the galley were intense and tangibly delicious. The crew could hardly wait to see Sanji emerge and had set up the deck splendidly in hopes of wasting a little more time. All eight sets of eyes turned to the door as it swung open, showcasing Sanji burdened with more than one plate, cigarette held within his lopsided grin. "Dinner's ready!"

The dishes were all set out and everyone was seated, ladies first. Luffy sat at the head of the table with Zoro at his right, Nami at his left. Robin sat on the other side of Nami followed closely by Franky. Usopp sat across from Luffy, Chopper sitting down to his left to catch the end of one of Usopp's great tales. Brook sat next, leaving the space between him and Zoro open for Sanji. Sanji finished bringing out everyone's drinks and circled around behind Luffy. He reached up and gently grabbed their captain's treasure and placed it back on his head. Luffy grinned from ear to ear and as Sanji took his place he shouted "Wahoo! Meat to eat! After we are done we head straight to the next island Nami! I feel an adventure just waiting!"

The entire crew matched their captain's smile, enjoyed the sunshine, time with nakama, and the calm before what would most definitely be a difficult but manageable storm.

XXX

**Thanks to all those who have been reading this story! Sorry it has taken me a while to finish things up but I do hope those reading enjoyed! If you have time please leave a comment. I will be posting more stories in the future so if you liked my style or the story please keep an eye out for those! Thanks and thanks again!**

**-Oreoishida **


End file.
